Dear Lucky
by Ember1313
Summary: What could have happened whne Nikolas asked Elizabeth to leave with him. Epi tag 1/15/10


Disclaimer:

I own nothing related to or affiliated with Disney, ABC Daytime, or General Hospital. Characters are not mine; they are merely being borrowed.

AN:

First I am no longer speaking to my muse. She is mean and controlling and I think she has ADD. Seriously. Clio isn't right. When I finally saw today's Niz scene this idea immediately came to me. I'm one of those people that is never quite happy with the show it's the writer in me. When I saw Nikolas ask Elizabeth to join him I had a what if moment. From that came this oneshot. Believe it or not I wrote this in under two hours and its decent. (By my standards)

Okay now the horrible news. This is a oneshot. I have no plans to continue this. At least not currently. I may place it on my someday list but I make no promises. However I can be bribed. Actually I can't. I have a line of at least two more fics after my current one. (And that's just Niz)

~Kelly~

* * *

**_Dear Lucky_**

Nikolas stood there, trying to find away to say goodbye to Elizabeth. He never imagined he would have to do this twice. Somehow, letting Emily go seemed easier. Maybe, just maybe, he didn't have to. "Why don't you come with me?

"What?" Elizabeth asked, unable to believe what Nikolas was asking. She couldn't possibly just pack and leave Port Charles. Her whole life was here, and more importantly the boys' lives where here.

"We could fly together tonight and start a whole new life. Find an apartment in the city or we could find something in the country if you like."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, hating that she was hurting Nikolas.

"You don't have to be sorry," he said reaching out to caress her cheek. Nikolas knew she was going to turn him down. Elizabeth was not ready to let go of the past yet. He couldn't stay and watch from the sidelines. It would eventually kill him. This - leaving - was the right choice.

"At least now that I am leaving, we don't have to regret anything anymore."

"Right... right we can just be over." she lied, hoping it would ease Nikolas' pain. She could feel the tears fill her eyes as panic coursed through her body. Elizabeth immediately recognized it as the emotion that sent her chasing after Nikolas once before. This time was different, this time she had to let him go, no matter how much she wanted just the opposite.

"Yeah," Nikolas said quietly tears filling his own eyes. He was torn between keeping Elizabeth with him as long as possible and pushing her away.

"I do love you," she admitted wanting to be honest at least about that much. Elizabeth stepped closer to Nikolas and wrapped her arms around him. She pressed a final kiss to his cheek. Elizabeth knew she needed to leave now. The thought of living a life without Nikolas, without the things he made her feel - it made her feel sick.

Suddenly, in the back of her head, was a familiar voice. Steven. This was exactly what he meant.

_'Passion comes out of nowhere and hits you when you least expect. Then you find yourself doing things you can't even imagine.' _

He was right. Her feelings for Nikolas had come out of nowhere. She could not have imagined the last few months. She was so confused about everything.

_'Lizzie you can't ignore what's real. And what ever you're feeling in your gut even if it feels wrong at first you have to go with that.'_

Oh God, Steven was right. She needed to trust what her gut was saying. Elizabeth took a slight step back and took a deep breath. "Or we could have both."

Nikolas blinked several times in shock. He was not even sure if Elizabeth said what he thought she said. "What?" he choked out.

"Well, we could get an apartment in the city, and maybe something in the country for the when the boys aren't in school," she continued as if Nikolas had never spoken. Elizabeth was secretly enjoying the shock on his face. It was not so often that someone surprised the prince.

"What are you saying?"

"Earlier today someone - Steven - gave me some great advice. He told me to follow my gut. And right now, my gut is saying that I need to be with you. That this, this feeling between us is real. I cannot deny it anymore and I don't want to. I love you and I want a life with you."

"What about Lucky? If you leave with me it'll destroy him."

"Maybe for a while, but I don't love him the way I should. Ending thing between us is the right thing to do."

"Are you sure Liz?" Nikolas asked using his private nickname for her. He hated asking, but he needed to know she was certain. If they got to Paris and she left him - Nikolas did not want to think about it.

"I haven't been this sure about anything in a very long time."

Nikolas smiled as his whole body relaxed. Elizabeth was going to Paris with him. "How long will it take you to pack a few things?"

"Not long. Grams has the boys for a little longer. I can be ready by the time she drops them off."

He pulled Elizabeth back to him groaning at the feel of her body against his. He pressed a kiss to her soft lips, but refused to take it any further. Nikolas knew there would be plenty of time for that later. "I love you so much. I almost can't believe this is happening."

"Me either." she kissing him once more before pulling away. "I have to go."

"I know. I'll have a car pick you and the boys up in three hours."

"Perfect. It's just enough time."

Nikolas watched Elizabeth leave, knowing this might be the last time he saw her. He knew there was a good chance she might change her mind. All he could do was have faith in what she had said to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky knocked on Elizabeth's door and waited. He was worried about his fiancée. Elizabeth seemed so on edge lately, especially after he had learned about Nikolas' feelings for her. He couldn't help feeling the need to check on her. To his surprise, Steven, not Elizabeth, answered the door.

"She isn't here Lucky," the older man said gently. He was thrilled at how happy Elizabeth seemed when she said goodbye. It was good to see his little sister alive again. After promising to take care of the house, Elizabeth and the boys left Port Charles, probably forever.

"What? Where is she?" Lucky demanded dread coming over him. Why would Elizabeth be avoiding him?

"All I know is she asked me to give you this," Steven said handing the detective a plain white envelope.

Lucky looked down at the item as if it were lethal. He recognized Elizabeth's handwriting on the front. However, that did not give him any answers. Sitting on the front porch Lucky ripped open the envelope and felt his world crash.

_Dear Lucky,_

With any luck by the time you read this I will be somewhere over the Atlantic. When I sat down to write this, I didn't know where to start. I still don't, but you deserve the truth.  
I lied Lucky. For so long and about so many things. I love you I do, but I love Nikolas more. I'm not sure when or even how it happened, but I am in love with Nikolas. I should have never allowed you to blame just him. We both betrayed you.

I realize now that the love I feel for you is that of a close friend, but not of a lover or a husband. I should have never accepted your proposal. You don't know this, but I tried to back out. It was that night of that ridiculous surprise party. That was the beginning of the end. Why couldn't you have just listened instead of pushing?

I'm sure Lulu has told you about Nikolas leaving Port Charles, and I have decided to join him. I want to build a life with him and our boys, and the only way to do that is to leave Port Charles. I am sorry that I have caused you pain, but lying would have been more hurtful in the long run. I hope you find someone to make you happy. It just can't be me.  
Elizabeth

PS:  
Steven has agreed to act as a go between if you want to be a part of Cam and Jake's lives. I would never take them from you Lucky. You are their father and nothing will ever change that.

Lucky read the note several more times, tears marring the letter. He never thought he could hate anyone more than Helena Cassadine. Apparently, he had been wrong. He had trusted Nikolas and Elizabeth completely, and still, they had done this. Anger and betrayal overrode the pain as he stood up. He would let them have their fun for now, but they would have to come back to Port Charles eventually and when they did... the Cassadine-Spencer war would officially be back on.


End file.
